disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/Disney Infinity 2.0 - FIRST IMPRESSION!!
As you can probably tell from the title of this blog - this is my announced DI2 First Impression blog!! So in around 40 minutes, I'll be on my way to the store to get the game. My wallet already has 140€ in it and I seriously hope today isn't going to be as expensive as I am expecting to be. Anyway, bye for now and stay tuned for the upcoming updates! Alright, I'm home and wanna start things out with a story: Okay, so I arrived at the store a few minutes after they opened up. As I expected, they didn't put any DI2 stuff into the shelves yet so I had to dig through several boxes to actually find something. So after around 20 minutes, I found one of two Spidey playsets (no GotG playset btw). There were tons of Iron Fists, Furys and everything - but Venom. So as I said, I took Rocket instead. Oh, and no Power Discs btw, only those two that came with the starter pack. So looking at what came with what I bought: The portal is exactly the same as the first one. Looking at the Power Discs, I am a little disappointed: Not because they aren't good or anything but can no longer stack them up like I am used to with the 1.0 ones. Update: That's because those two are toy box games. The others will be stackable as usual. Still disappointing, though. Out of the figurines I got, Thor is my favorite one two hold. And you know why? His cape so super thin. You can even flex it. So without further redo, let's go with this game! The game starts out with the tutorial that is, this time around, implemented in the Avengers playset. What I've noticed so far is that these loading times are killing me. They are longer than I have ever seen in a videogame. The builders are extremely helpful. So far all of their creations are playable (unlike stuff made by my cousin) but they take a little bit to be made. But faster than I or my cousin would be able to. Unlike earlier, playsets now have an indicator where the next goal is and how far you are away from it as opposed to knowing the plain direction the goal is at. I might be wrong but White Tiger's voice actress isn't the original one from series, right? Okay, so you apparently no longer get your health back naturally. You need to collect green sparks to get your health back. As before, blue sparks earn you money to buy stuff, orange sparks give you expierence and help you level up and purple sparks - I don't know. The game didn't tell me that lesson yet. Okay, so after trying out a bit of both playsets, the toybox and both Halls (yep, there are two spots that are blank), my first Session with DI2 to is over. The controls are pretty much the same, the Skill Tree is a great new feature and so are the Builders. I, however, couldn't find a way to do interiors and such, that's why I didn't talk about it yet. With the new goal-finding mechanic, playsets should become much easier to do. The toybox has become much easier to play and build stuff with its new interface. Actually, the interface has seen a great improvement. It's much simpler, catches Marvel's style really good and helps toybox builders find everything much faster and easier. Anyway, if you have questions for me about the game, you can post them in comments below, in the upcoming chat or on my message board. Category:Blog posts